Unexpected Kiss
by ZaryG
Summary: "Ella era astuta, inteligente y ambiciosa como una serpiente. El era valiente, osado y fuerte."


_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Durarara! son propiedad de Ryohgo Narita y Suzuhito Yasuda.

 _ **Aviso:**_ El actual fic participa en el mini-reto; Wingardium Leviosa. Para el foro Anteiku.

 _ **Nota:**_ No hay spoiler que no se sepa.

 _ **Palabras:**_ 749.

* * *

 ** _Unexpected Kiss_**

Si algo sabia Shizuo Heiwajima era que no era un hombre con mucha paciencia, de eso estaba bastante seguro, pero no entendía como habían personas que lo sacaban de quicio con tanta facilidad.

Y con eso estaba refiriéndose a los Orihara.

Esas pequeñas alimañas no sabían cuando callarse, o cuando detener sus acciones, eran aterradoramente insoportables.

Por eso odiaba tanto a esas alimañas, parecían querer vivir para torturarlo, en especial ella. La menor de la camada, la que usaba lentes, esa pequeña pervertida.

—¡Shizuo-san! ¿Crees que los exámenes de tercero sean muy difíciles? Iza-nii dice que lo estarán. —Asintió con la cabeza, la de lentes.

Solo se limito a ignorarla, no sabía porque le hacia esa pregunta cuando aun ni comenzaban las clases, a diferencia de su hermana gemela que era callada y reservada, ella era todo lo contrario, escandalosa y con una lengua muy larga.

Lo único que agradeció fue que su hermano mayor no estaba con ellos, realmente no llegaba a soportar al azabache, era demasiado burlón y realmente lo odiaba.

—¿Por qué no molestas a alguien más? Al chico de cabellos azules, o... ¿A la chica rarita que siempre me ve raro cuando discuto con su hermano? O la que está obsesionada con su hermano menor, pero, déjenme en paz. —Paso su diestra por su rostro, harto por la conversación.

—Namie-san en estos momentos está ocupada, y Erika-san también lo está, encontrarte en Honeydukes fue una gran casualidad ¿No, Kuru-nee? —Hablo, y solo volteo cuando menciono a su hermana mayor.

—Si... Están ocupados...—Entrecerró sus ojos, para luego volver a su silencio sepulcral.

Realmente, se sentía el hombre más desafortunado sobre la faz de la tierra, aquellas dos no irían con facilidad, por ello debía pensar en un buen plan. Aunque lamentaba el hecho de que Vorona no estuviera ahí para ayudarlo, le daba algunos consejos e incluso solía deshacerse de las gemelas con facilidad.

¿Porque él no era habilidoso con las palabras o fingía tener un motivo externo para deshacerse de ellas?

Sabía muy bien que no importara que dijera, ese par lo seguiría con sigilo, o eso creían ellas.

No supo en qué momento pero la mayor de las gemelas había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, corrección, si dejo uno, su hermana pequeña.

—Shizuo-san es muy silencioso ¿No? A Shizuo-san le gusta estar en paz, por eso es pacifista, y por ende, odia la violencia. —La castaña hablo con una calma asombrosa o eso aparentaba.

—Dime, Mairu, ¿Como me encontraron? —Por primera vez en toda la tarde le dedico una mirada fugaz.

—Una serpiente sabe en donde está su presa, siempre. —Tras decir eso, sonrió orgullosa, por algún motivo.

—Tsk... Ustedes Slytherin's y su manía con frases raras, sin embargo, ya veo porque quedaste ahí... —Dejo la frase en el aire, no pensaba completarla.

—¿Asi? ¿Por qué quede en Slytherin, Shizuo-san? —Le pregunto, alzándose un poco, aquello llamo la atención que esperaba.

—Después de todo, todas las serpientes se arrastran por algo, ambición o poder, riqueza o inteligencia, fama o pureza... Sin embargo, tú eres una excepción a la regla. Tú eres una pequeña molesta pulga llena de curiosidad. —Se encogió de hombros, actuando de forma natural.

—No es correcto, nadie entra en la Casa de Salazar Slytherin a menos que sea digno, y, he logrado probar que soy digna aunque no lo parezca ¡Yo soy bastante inteligente para añorar una sola cosa! —Bramo, algo enojada, no sabía que sus palabras la ofenderían.

—¿Y qué añoras con tanta ansiedad entonces? —Pregunto, ya hasta había olvidado que la presencia de ella le fastidiaba.

—Solo una cosa, pero, me han dicho que es algo estúpido... ¿Quieres saber? Si es así, solo acércate un poco más. —Ella se recostó un poco sobre la mesa mientras cubría sus labios con sus manos.

Ajeno a cualquier mala intención, el rubio se acerco como le habían indicado, mala idea, fue en ese momento en el cual la pequeña aprovecho para robarle un beso.

Ahora, en ese momento, entendía poco a poco.

Ella era astuta, inteligente y ambiciosa como una serpiente.

El era valiente, osado y fuerte.

Lo suyo jamás había sido pensar mucho, ese siempre fue su mayor defecto, sin embargo, si ella quería jugar con fuego, el también se uniría.

A la primera, noto como se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo, no se separaron hasta que les falto el aire.

—Tú podrás ser astuta, pero yo soy valiente.

Y con esas simples palabras, se dio por terminada la conversación.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_ Creo que cumplió con el reto, o eso creo. ¿Que opinan? Por favor, no quiero #ShizayaShipper arenosas/os.

¡Por favor! El fandom no solo es Shizaya.~~


End file.
